1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a housing for an electronic component, in particular a housing for a high-power laser diode, and also relates to a laser module with a housing including a laser diode. More particularly, the invention relates to a so-called 10-pin package or 14-pin package.
2. Description of Related Art
Optoelectronic modules with a laser are known in particular for amplifying light signals over longer distances. They are used for optical pumping of fiber lasers. In particular so-called 10-pin butterfly packages are available on the market. In the assembled state, this is a hermetically sealed housing which has feedthroughs for pins in two opposite lateral walls, which pins serve to power the modules located in the housing. Such a housing is known from published document US 2002/0070045 A1, for example.
The housing consists of a basic body with the feedthroughs, the basic body defining a mounting area. Arranged in this mounting area is usually at least a laser diode, a thermoelectric cooler, and a thermistor as a temperature sensor. In order to prevent a shift in wavelength, the temperature of the laser diode is closed-loop controlled on the basis of the resistance value of the thermistor, so as to keep a constant temperature value.
In order to dissipate heat from the thermoelectric cooler, the housing comprises a heat sink usually mounted on the base wall thereof.
The basic body moreover has a feedthrough introduced into the lateral wall for connecting the light guide.
The manufacturing of such prior art housings for electronic components is complex. In particular the introduction of the feedthroughs into the lateral wall of the housing poses problems.